A Crimson Love
by Karakuri Revolution 13-sama
Summary: Once the forbidden fruit is bitten, there is no going back. Indra and Asura learned that the hard way. Yet despite the struggles, their love for each other never resulted in regret. Just their incompletion. Through guilt and compassion, they once again embark on a journey as Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. But where things went wrong twice, they'll go wrong thrice. Naru/fem!Sasu.
This here is what I feel like what Naruto should have been more like. Now don't get me wrong, the series is my childhood and thus, I will probably love it forever. But, you see, as you grow up, you -errr- can't help but notice some things. Some things that would have been better off done differently. And so, I present you with this! Hope you enjoy.

[ **Pairings** (for now/more might be added later on):

 **Naruto/fem!Sasuke**

 **Asura/fem!Indra**

 **Kakashi/fem!Obito**

and a totally misunderstood 'not-so-one-sided' **Hashirama/fem!Madara** ]

[ **Possible (Side) Pairings**

 **Itachi/fem!Nagato** \- Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan's ages are going to be altered.

 **Gaara/fem!Neji**

 **Jiraiya/Tsunade** \- Kishi really needs to learn the meaning of a second love.

 **Zabuza/Haku** (Haku's a dude; no gender-bending here)

 **Konohamaru/Hanabi**

 _ **some cannon pairings will remain the same**_ ]

[ - Speech: "Talk no Jutsu,"

\- Direct Thoughts in POV Flashbacks: _Shall Prevail._

\- Regular Thoughts: _'No Matter What.'_

\- Bijuu/Spiritual Speech: "Dattebayo!" ]

¡Disclaimer!: 'Cause I'm totally Kishimoto disappointed with the wasted potential of the latter half of the series and have thus decided to go onto FANfiction to finally write the story I've always wanted to write. Totally. P.S. Boruto's an ungrateful little piece of shit. And I know at least three people that agree with me.

And thus, it's been decided that Sasuke's and Naruto's son will be Menma. Their daughter (if they ever have one) might just be named Satsuki (Sasuke + Akatsuki/Nagato=original idea for peace, how perf.). Now I just need to come up with a name for a possible third child named after the ever-so-awesome Itachi...

* * *

 **Guren no Ai**

Pre Ignition \- A Road Full of Nothing But Thorns

* * *

 _[ Flashback no Jutsu ]_

"Indra!" His prepubescent voice screeched from across the hall of the Clan's Dojo.

I turn around to see my younger brother pointing an accusing finger in my face. _Rude_.

"What do you want, [1] Ochikobore-kun?"

"It's you, isn't it? The one that ate my leftover pudding!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The rest of the students in the room poked their index fingers into the respective sides of their ears.

I ignored him and resumed my training, already used to his antics. After spending almost everyday of your life living with someone as bratty and obnoxious as Asura, you get used to a lot of things most people would rather turn a blind eye too. Or in this case, a deaf ear.

But once I saw the look of frustration in those large, brown orbs of his, I couldn't help but give him a toothy smirk.

"Only a fool would leave it in the main family turf house [2] instead of the one connected to his room and _not_ expect someone else to take it," I coolly retorted. Hunger, after all, is a devoid human emotion.

"It's not my fault that there is a hole in the [3] cooling tube! And I can't use [4] Hyōton yet!" _'Unlike a certain, heartless somebody.'_ was left unspoken. I could tell.

"I was saving that for after my training session today," he gritted through his teeth in a low voice. His next course of action, though, was pretty predictable. "Time for revenge!" he yelled, taking the traditional Ootsutsuki fighting stance.

 _What a pain_. I sighed.

 _(5 seconds and 5 punches later...)_

"Damn you!" He yelled as his tiny body collapsed on the concrete floor. "I'm going to make you regret it one day! Just you watch!" He shoved his tiny finger in my face once again. _Guess he still hasn't learned his lesson_.

The other students started snickering at his weakness. It irked me. And I wanted nothing more than to send them all off to hell a little earlier than expected. But in the end, the fact that Asura brought this upon himself didn't change.

"Say that after defeating me just _once_ ," my voice couldn't help but come off as cold. _Even after all this time, he's still yet to show any improvement..._ Once again, my hopes were crushed.

Helpless, the six-year-old on the ground beneath me could only return the glare I was sending his way before slowly crumbling away on the inside. And I knew that he _knew_ exactly why. Even with the two-year age gap, he, of all people, shouldn't have been this much weaker than his older sister. Than me.

His face turned the other way, in obvious shame of his own weakness. I felt a visible twitch in my left eye.

A _'not like I can help it'_ look overcame his chubby face. _What a Fool_.

(A painfully loud slap was heard in the distance.)

 _[ End of Flashback ]_

* * *

Ootsutsuki Hagoromo sighed as one of the many memories of Indra scattered across the land returned to her father's side. It was then instantly added to the list of memories he was entrusted to pass down to Indra's final successor. The old man closed his eyes. Feeling both glee and remorse at the thought of wanting to see his children's usual antics once again. _'Maybe just once. But only once. I don't think I can handle any more of those two than that.'_ He mused with a smile on his face.

His mind started wandering off to his other children. _'They're probably all grown up by now.'_ And a want -a _need_ \- of seeing their old faces, new and unique forms, overcame him yet again. Maybe it's about high time he visited them. He could already imagine Shukaku's whining, or Son Goku's yelling, or Kurama's sulking, or... His face once again cracked into a smile. He could imagine all of their reactions. Seems his senses hadn't dulled just yet.

As the old hermit's body lifted up in the air, his legs still bound in a criss-cross, another memory of Indra's came his way. _'Ah,'_ he was familiar with this one. But, it was going to be his first time _feeling_ it. Though if he were to be completely honest, this was one he would rather not be reminded of again. For several reasons. He sighed and looked straight off into the distant horizon as the memory, of a time two years after the events of the previous one, took over his thoughts.

* * *

 _[ Flashback no Jutsu ]_

I was, as usual, watching Asura spar with another one of the students at the Ootsutsuki Clan's Private Academy. And, as usual, the little fool didn't stand a chance against his opponent. _What an embarrassment to our father's name. To our clan's name!_

The academy was built under Father's orders to spread his teachings of peace to the younger generation. To connect one's chakra, one's own heart, to another. ' _Ninshu_ ' he called it. But now, it was gradually becoming a place where people nurtured their hearts for the exact opposite. Tension was already building within the clan. Even the class's "Ochikobore-kun" could feel it.

If there was one thing about today that made it different from any other day, it was the fact that Father had come to see the progress of his own children, as well as the other children of the academy. And from the deadpanned look on his face, it wasn't hard to tell exactly what he thought about Asura. That fool had made little to no improvement since the last time Father had visited.

Suddenly, I heard Asura yelp as his body fell head-first to the ground. Before our Father could signal the end of the match, the other boy suddenly had his body smashed to the wall. It happened in such a fast movement, a blur, I wished I had my [6] Sharingan activated.

"Ya know how much it hurts to get yer face smashed into concrete? Well, now ya do," a low, menacing voice spoke dangerously. It sent shivers down the spine of the other children in the room. It sent shivers down _my_ spine.

"Chichiue-sama...," I whispered. I knew I didn't do a very good job at hiding the excitement in my voice.

There he stood, in all his might, his childish body releasing such powerful force one would think they were looking at a grown man who's seen the world naked through his eyes; instead of a kid getting his ass handed to him just five seconds ago. And for once, his unpretentious attitude did him more justice than his ostentatious attempts at keeping my heart.

And that's when I realized. Asura really did turn into an adult. His body seeming to have gone through a phase of metamorphosis. My heart pounded against the cage binding it inside. Something came over me, I didn't know what. But there was a voice inside my head. Telling me what I should do next, _showing_ me _exactly_ what I needed to do right now.

He moved his hand up, forming a firm pose of authority as the chakra around him started to calm down. He looked as if he was ready to put an end to what seemed like a pathetic excuse of a catfight. But the other boy didn't seem pleased. He looked up, with obvious menace in his eyes, as if questioning how someone as wretched as Asura was able to tap into such a bizarre sense of complete and utter dominance.

 _'But that's the thing, Punchbag-dono.'_ I smiled at my new nickname for the stranger. How befitting. _'Asura always had the potential within him.'_ I knew it. And I also knew that both Father and Uncle Hamura knew it, too. _'The Fool just decided to waste his time playing pranks than actually training excessively.'_

Asura was obviously not impressed with the look he was being given. Their staredown at some point became eery to watch. The temperature probably went down a degree or two in the room, yet the Fool remained calm. Not even returning the hateful spite. Just staring at him, with furrowed eyebrows, as if seeing right through his heart.

The pity in his piercing gaze obviously didn't help in lifting up Punchbag-dono's grouchy mood. The kid shot up from the ground and launched himself at my baby's brother's maturing body. Asura was taken aback at first, but quickly moved his body to side. It was a dance I had yet to see before. And all of a sudden, the temperature that was lowering suddenly shot up.

 _Something's wrong._

"Indra, get ready for..." our Father never got to finish his sentence as a large amount of menacing chakra leaked out of Asura as he slowly twisted his body towards our direction. His body limped, and the sight was downright creepy, but there was something about it all that had our feet glued to the ground. We were are instilled with fear, unable to move away.

The heat circulating the young man in front of us evolved into fire. But all I could focus on was his face as he stood just a few feet away.

My heartbeat raced faster than ever before as a need to pin him down, _to be pinned down by him_ , gave my body the courage to step forward. Towards _him_. I took slow, but steady steps towards him, yet the shame of not being able to stop the shaking of my body felt like a slap in my face.

Asura continued to kick the other boy in a series of barrage. Then, his body suddenly halted. He froze, and slowly turned his body in my direction. No doubt, he has sensed my chakra. Our eyes locked. There was a strange emotion in his eyes, different from the anger he had displayed earlier. And if I'm not mistaken, and might I dare to think, that...is without a doubt...possessiveness.

Possessiveness. Somehow, that was befitting as much as it was arousing. Arousing, huh. _'So that's what it was.'_ My eyes widened at the realization. And then, an evil smirk took over my lips. "Of course, how could I have been so stupid," I sneered at the man before me. One of his eyebrows raised in confusion. I could practically imagine the craziness that warped my face.

His eyes seemed to shine in recognition. Maybe it was my imagination. He smirked at me, mirroring my twisted expression. Once again, my eyes widened. Maybe it was _not_ just my imagination. He brought his hand up and gestured for me to come closer to him. I sped up. _'Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Despite thinking that, my arousal worsened. My heartbeat was so loud that by now, it wouldn't be strange if he could hear it from the other side. His gesture turned into open arms, signalling for me to come into his embrace.

Suddenly, I felt a strange sense of hotness in my nether regions. It was as if the warmth from my stomach traveled all the way down as I watched Asura...Oh, hell no. I moved up closer to him, ignoring the shouts of others telling me to stay still. Father said nothing as he watched me move forward, his wise old eyes flickering with a strong warning. As if _daring_ me try what he thinks I'm about to do.

And I did.

I ran up to him and tackled him. His strong arms held me tightly in place. _'Uwaaah, was he always so strong? When? Since when had he become this strong?'_ I could feel the drool coming down my mouth. He chuckled. I looked up at him and followed his gaze. _'Ah, so he noticed it too.'_ He continued to stare at my lips, as if wanting more. I decided to be a tease and nuzzled into his right shoulder. And if his arms could get any tighter, I bet they would have within in our small moment of solace.

He moved his head down and placed his nose on the side of my right neck. And he inhaled my scent possessively. I could feel him smile into the intimacy we were sharing. This bastard.

The boy from earlier, as stupid as he was, growled as he sent a kick towards what was now mine. What has _always been_ mine. He opened his mouth and yelled an annoying, "How dare you? To humiliate me like this!" or something along those lines. His voice was too broken to tell. _'That's one annoying punching bag.'_ I dodged as Asura grabbed his leg and spun him around so that his face landed at the end of my dominant leg. A strong, hard kick, for a stupid idiot that didn't know his place. Or the concept of TPO (Time, Place, Occasion).

Asura didn't seem like he was done with it, yet. He moved towards the fallen Punchbag-dono and picked him up in harsh way. _'Like a piece of trash,'_ I mused. But coming this far, I actually took pity on the poor boy. "Asura," I called my now more-than-just-a-baby-brother. When he didn't show any signs of hearing me, I called him once again. But this time, it was a warning, "Asura."

The fool looked towards me, much like the child he was, and dared to turn backwards and continue whatever he was planning to earlier.

 _'How dare he shrug me off?'_

After assessing the situation in the room once again, I decided to go up to Asura and give him a tap on the shoulder. He turned around with an annoyed huff and before he could say anything else to anger me further, I cupped his chubby cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips against his plumpy, but rough pair. My body felt like it was on fire.

Leave it to the idiot to not take care of himself during the cold weather.

His eyes widened in shock, making my inner fire burn stronger. I kissed him, and after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and kissed me back. His hands also cupped my face as he pushed up further, trying to gain dominance. Trying to dominate _me_.

I leaned down on him with equal force, but he refused to give in despite the height difference. His arms moved down from my face and settled around my waist. I couldn't helped but be awed at the clear "manly vibes" he was giving out. _'What possessiveness.'_ I moaned as he pulled away and opened his mouth. 'What does he want?' I questioned myself with raised, furrowed eyebrows.

"Open your mouth," he spoke for the first time. I gasped. His voice sounded so _deep_. Despite being upset at the fact that he just commanded me, a different part of me was telling me to listen. It was my instincts, I realized. And so I opened my mouth.

"Now stick your tongue out," he commanded with a raspy voice. 'How the hell?! He's only eight!...yet his voice..." I couldn't label it no matter how hard I tried to find the correct word. I, once again, felt insulted for not being up to par. (And only weeks later would I find out that the term I was looking for was "sexy". Definitely not an appropriate way to describe an eight-year-old.)

With a growl, I once again submitted to his whims with utter humiliation. From the smirk plastered on his face, I knew he was getting a kick out of this. His eyes clouded once again when he saw my tongue and met it half-way with his own tongue. He moved his erogenous zone in a swirling pattern around my sensitive taste buds, so I mimicked him. We continued for a while until I stepped in to close the distance. The battle continued within our mouths, shifting from mine to his, until we had to pull apart to catch our breaths.

He stared at me with hazy eyes and I knew mine screamed just as much possessiveness as his did within that passing moment. _Our_ moment. We closed our eyes yet again to repeat the intimate actions our inner beasts begged for. The cycle continued for how long, I did not know. Nor did I care. We both continued to pull apart only to find ourselves indulging into the sweet bliss yet again. And again. And again. Something was telling me that there was more. That I - _we_ \- could do so much more than just force our lips against each other with uncontrollable raw power. That we could go _deeper_.

Through our moans and hitched breaths, I could feel something connecting within us. But before I could act upon it, I heard a scream from the other side of the room. We both pulled apart, still in a haze. I gave him one last look of longing before turning around to see the problem. He mimicked both of my actions.

And that's when realization dawned upon us. "Shit," we both whispered at the same time. The fire!

At some point, it had encircled the whole room. _'At least, I don't think anyone saw us.'_ I comforted myself with a sigh. Asura was also doing something along those lines. Most of the people in the room had evacuated, so it was just Father, Asura, and myself left here. The girl who had screamed earlier, due to one mishap or another within the heat, had also left the room. I looked up to meet Father's gaze, scared for the first time in a long time. Asura moved took my hand and my body in his direction as he sent a nasty glare at him.

 _Hn._ (Read: _Wow._ )

There was at least something to gain from this. His arms wrapped around my waist once again as my back hit his chest. On any other given day, I would have beaten up the man who tried to claim me as his with such over-protectiveness. But this wasn't just any other day and Asura wasn't just any other man. So I let it slide for now as I nuzzled into his warmth a bit. Just a bit.

Father said nothing as he moved his hands to freely call forth the element that would end this mess. Not water. That would just make the situation worse. I started to do the same as I noticed Asura moving his right hand in a similarly fashion. And I was surprised not for the first time today.

Pride beamed within me as the Fool took a massive step forward into the direction I have been waiting for him. I had almost given up on the idea, but this was enough to let me know, to teach me the lesson of never giving up on the little Sage before me. I smiled genuinely at Asura as he also radiated happiness at _my_ happiness and gave me a wide smile. One missing tooth and all. _'It's a wonder how he never breaks that jaw of his despite always smiling like that.'_ I deadpanned as we all perfected our stance.

"Hyōton!" we yelled with all our might as a cool breath escaped our lips. The fire quickly died down and transformed into water while the rest of the room laid frozen in ice. I heard Asura shiver next to me and turned to face his direction. He looked relatively fine, whatever injuries he had received from the fight with Punchbag-dono had long disappeared without a trace and his body contained zero burn marks. The only thing left bruised on his body were his lips.

I smirked as my feet stepped forward in a jovial manner. I stopped right next to his left ear and leaned down. "Good Job," I whispered, making sure to brush my lips against it. He started to tremble a bit as his cheeks dusted with the same rosy red that blemished mine. And, I knew that did the trick.

His stunned eyes softened as excitement welled up in them. He fisted his hands and pumped them down with his body as he yelled and excited, "YOSHAAA!"

Yup, that was still _my_ Asura.

 _[ End of Flashback ]_

* * *

That was the first sign, as the Sage of Six Paths remembered it. A sign that foreshadowed the inevitable storm soon to come. But at the time, it still seemed like an impossible dream.

He could still remember the look on her face as she laid her eyes on Asura back then. As if she was claiming him as hers and only hers. And, of course, Asura was no different.

It hit her harder than the time Asura had stopped calling her [7] _Aneki_. He was only 5 at that time. It couldn't be that his feelings went even further back than that moent? If so, was it possible for her feelings go back even further than his? He remembered the time Asura was first born. The twinkle in Indra's eyes as she watched her baby brother. As she realized that she now had to be a dependable elder sister.

But, to the Sage's remorse, that's quite the opposite of what their relationship had turned out to be. He wouldn't blame them, though. Far from it. He understood the feeling of finally finding the one person that completed you by fulfilling every flaw of yours by their own perfection and vice-verse. Like puzzle pieces.

But for his children, it was never that easy. It had never _been_ that easy. The path their lives had chosen to follow had more pain, sorrow, grief...and regret than that of any other two kindred spirits. Though, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, they never once regretted the love they felt for each other. Their love that signified their one true happiness in the harshness of the world they lived in and the road they walked upon.

It was a road nor cold or hot. Nor burning or frozen. Nor black or white. And neither wrong nor right. It was only one thing.

A road full of nothing but thorns.

* * *

 _[ Flashback no Jutsu ]_

"Who the hell does Indra think she is! Always annoying _people_ with her rude gestures. Always calling them, _me_ , "Ochikobore-kun"! The real [8] Mondaiji here is obviously her!" _I'll prove her wrong!_

"Woah, kid! Calm down," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see an old man, probably somewhere in his fifties, peeping in at the women's bath. I was about to scream when he rushed over and covered my mouth with his arms. _Gross_.

"Ossan [9], peeping is a crime," I oh-so-graciously informed him in case he wasn't enlightened with the moral code of society. How kind of me.

"And my job doesn't pay me enough," he replied. Oh, sarcasm. How classy. I took a closer look at his clothes. White yukata with chain-mail and black hakama pants. And then there was the bright red haori over his shoulders. My eyes widened in disbelief. _No way._

"Ossan, you're one of [10] Oyaji's Five Guardians?" his face remained uncaring as he leaped on a tree branch, carrying me along. So I decided to continue, "How the hell does _that_ not pay you enough? In fact, how did a peeper like you even get promoted to General, much more a Guardian. Unless...haha! I knew that Old Man o' mine had something to hide. Didn't peg for him to be a perv..."

"Look kid, I could care less about your teenage problems or your just as problematic Pops and girlfriend," he sighed, "I just wanna go back to having some fun." But my brain had already gone hay-wired at the mention of the word 'girlfriend.' I blushed as I realized what he was implying.

"I don't have a girlfriend," I replied, trying to squirm out of his hold. Ok, I admit. That may have come out a bit lame, with my shrieky voice and all. But this is a lifetime crisis, ok? "And if you really worked for dad, then you would have known that Indra's the name of my Aneki!" I glared at him as he released his hold on me.

"Yeah, and I've also heard about what's been going down recently between you and your _sister_ ," he scoffed with his arms crossed over his chest.

My eyes narrowed dangerously as his words put me on guard, "Did that annoying old coot put you up to this?" To check up on me? To lecture me?

"Coincidence, kid. Geez, you're such a sourpuss," he complained. Well, _that_ 's a new one. I still didn't believe him though, and I would have interrogated him more, even at the risk of a battle, if it didn't dawn upon me _exactly_ where it was that we were standing.

I gulped as I felt a strange aura behind me. Having lived with _it_ for so long, there's no way I could confuse this with anything else. An angry Indra. Or better yet, angry Indra times ten.

I shrieked (like a girl) once again as I booked it out of there fast. _'That old man tricked me! To think there was such a great view of the bath from that tree!'_ Next time I see him, he ain't getting away!

I embraced my inner prankster as I came up with ways to get revenge on that old pervert while on the run. Then, my mind went off to Indra's body. _'Those curves were so perfect. And that ass. Wonder what kinds noise it'll make if I spank it.'_ No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Bad Asura! That's your _sister_. The one and only sister that I've had quite some interesting incidents and "happenings" here and there.

As my mind went off to these "here's and there's", I was suddenly reminded of that incident two days ago. When I might have not-so-accidentally landed right in her chest and fondled a quite nicely sculpted pair of breasts. ' _They were so soooooft.'_

That feeling combined by the image of my 15-year-old elder sister's naked body brought about an interesting reaction from my nether regions.

 _Oh shit._

Time to head home. I strolled on not caring about the familiar-sounding loud yell of an Old Man coming from the direction opposite of the Clan Compound.

 _[ End of Flashback ]_

* * *

It was about time to go and greet the two he hoped to be the final reincarnations of his children. The old sage's body floated towards the direction in which he felt the Shinju's overpowered chakra flaring.

He suddenly came at a halt as an image of a 13-year-old Asura experimenting with his 'family jewels' entered his mind. No doubt a continuation of the previous memory.

' _That Fool!_ ' he mused.

* * *

( Next Ignition \- There's A Flame In My Heart )

* * *

And that concludes the prologue. I hope I was able to portray both of their characters as close to home as possible. Don't have much experience in writing in a character POV, so it was a bit of a struggle... But I still prevailed! Muahahaha!

All jokes aside, I seriously do hope...Gotta warn you guys first, tho. This is going to have slow updates. Like _really_ slow updates.

Glossary:

 _[1]_ ochikobore: failure, dead-last, dunce, etc. In this case, a student that is failing almost all of his subjects at school.

 _[2]_ turf house: a kind of storage used in the old times. Think of it as an underground refrigerator/freezer. In my story, there is a small one in each of the bedroom, and a bigger one in the main living room/kitchen for collective family use. But only the rich kids get to have a personal one.

 _[3]_ cooling tube: a long, thick tube that runs through the ground and into and out of the house. It is used to keep certain areas cool/cold, while others warm/hot. Obviously, with a hole in it, there would be no cooling in the turf house it's connected to. Poor Asura's pudding would have been ruined. Either way, it was not meant to go into his own stomach the moment he decided to save it for another day.

 _[4]_ Hyōton: Ice Release. A combination of both Wind Release (affinity) and Water Release (affinity). Later on, an infamous Kekkei Genkai [5] of the Yuki clan until the clan eventually dies off. A.K.A Haku's ability. 'Nuff said.

 _[5]_ Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline Limit. Three types: Nature Transformation (of at least 2 dominant elements); Dōjutsu (eye-related techniques); Miscellaneous (notable examples: Shikotsumyaku (Kaguya Clan), Jūgo's Clan's KG, Kurama Clan's KG, Sakon and Ukon's KG)

 _[6]_ Sharingan: Copy Wheel Eye. Infamous Dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan that helps them copy other people's (nin)jutsu. At least, that was all they were supposed to do until Kishimoto decided to give certain Uchiha Godly power-ups and totally forget about the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan in the process. (Indra has Sharingan instead of Rinnegan because unlike Hagoromo, she wasn't born with the Sage's Body, just the Sage's Eyes. Asura's the one who inherited the Sage's Body, but obviously not the eyes. She needs both to unlock the Rinnegan, which she is eventually going to. Courtesy of Asura. I don't think she's going to need an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan since it was never really confirmed that you need to in order to obtain the Rinnegan. Kaguya and Hagoromo sure as hell didn't. It's just an extra step to help one from going blind by their original Mangekyou Sharingan since it's not everyday that one finds the means to awaken the Rinnegan.)

 _[7]_ Aneki: big brother/sister. Usually, it is sued for big brother, as Aneue is more popular for big sister, but either works. Given Indra's personality, I'm pretty sure Asura would settle for a more boyish way of calling her.

 _[8]_ Mondaiji: problem child. Someone who goes around causing other people inconveniences.

 _[9]_ Ossan: Old man. Or casually, uncle or grandpa. A rude way of addressing older people and strangers. In this case, both.

 _[10]_ Oyaji: Old man, but in a fatherly figures. Also can translated as Pops. Asura is obviously going to more rude than Indra in these familiar matters given he's a rebel and all.

Q&A:

1) **Do you know where you're going with this story?**

 _For the most part. I mean, I'll admit that I technically am writing it as I go. But I know what I'm doing. At least, I'm pretty sure I do. Unless...*gasp* my body's taken over by an alien and I don't even know it! Nah, JK._

 _I even have an idea for a sequel (that I know I won't write for a looong time) all thought up in my head. It's called "An Eternal Love"/"Eien no Ai". Probably will be a 5-6 chapter story focusing on Naruto's and Sasuke's family. Menma being his daddy's #1 Fanboy and Sasuke pregnant (with twins?) that Naruto's fighting to protect from the enemies (poison, radiation, Sharingan, all or none of the above)? I dunno, haven't decided yet, and still got plenty of time to anyways._

2) **Since Indra has Hyōton and Asura's showing signs of unlocking it too, does that mean that either Sasuke or Naruto, or even both, are going to unlock it once they inherit the remaining of Indra's and Asura's chakra respectively?**

 _So far, I only have plans on giving them the Kekkei Genkai they have in canon. The only exception being Naruto with Mokuton since it's an element that should have come to him_ _naturally,_ _aside from_ _Fūton. This is just me being a butt-hurt fan. If Obito and Madara could use it after gaining the Sage's Body, so should've Naruto. (Technically, that wasn't the case with either as parts of their bodies were composed of Hashirama's cells, but I'm sure you know what I am getting at.)_

 _Indra and Asura are the direct descendants of the woman who ate the Fruit of the Shinju and thus became the first living creature to hold chakra in her body. Obviously, as such, she had all the Kekkei Genkai and was their original owner. (This was all confirmed by Black Zetsu, Obito, & Madara BTW.) The only reason as to why Ootsutsuki Kaguya didn't use them all was because Kishimoto didn't know how to WRITE her character. She was already OP for possessing all these qualities, but what if she used them? Let's just say that whatever chance Naruto & Sasuke had at defeating her would disappear faster than you could say "WTH Kishimoto?!". And we all thought Madara was OP..._

 _So yeah, being her grandchildren, they still do possess quite a few of them Kekkei Genkai. As time goes on, only those who have the Sage's Body (ex. Asura, Madara, Naruto, Obito... and I dunno Hashirama?) can use a medium fraction of the KG. And those who possess the Sage's Eyes (ex. Indra, Madara, Obito, and Sasuke) can use an even smaller half of those KG, but have the advantage of possessing the Rinnegan (the biggest threat out of all the Dōjutsu). Keep in mind that the "Sage's" part refers to Hagoromo, not Kaguya. And since we don't know how much of Kaguya's ability Hagoromo inherited, we can't be sure what KG the man himself possessed. Even if I were to guess that he got half (logical inference 'cause the number of_ _Dōjutsu were split in half, 1/2 to Hagoromo, and other 1/2 to Hamura), we still can't be sure which ones went to who._

 _The only (canon) confirmation we have is:_

 _Hagoromo's descendants = Senju Clan, Uchiha Clan, Uzumaki Clan_

 _Hamura's descendants = Hyuuga Clan, Kaguya Clan, and Juugo's Clan (these guys really needed to get named)_

 _And really, that's it..._

3) **Will we be getting more of Indra's and Asura's memories?**

 _Yup. This is only the beginning. A kick start to what's going to lead to the events occurring in Naruto and Sasuke's timeline. These flashbacks are more important than you might think they are. I always wanted canon to show their relationship, but since it never happened, you can guess why I kinda struggled to write this chapter. Hell, I think I made their relationship a lot similar to Naruto & Sasuke than I originally planned to. Though, it'll be changing quite a ways from here on. But then again, that's a given knowing their time periods and situation._

 _P.S. Keep an eye out for Punchbag-dono. He's more important than you might think._

4) **Are Sasuke and Naruto going to make their debut next chapter?**

 _Yes, this was the prologue. If you couldn't tell by ending, the time-travel part is going to happen next chapter. Hope you stay tuned! The chapter after that, though, is mainly (if not all) going to be another flashback. A flashback about Kakashi and Obito! 'Cause all those flashbacks in the anime just simply weren't enough. *gets trash thrown at by an angry crowd* Ok, ok! I know it's an insufferable trauma to go through, what with the anime stuck in an Infinite Filleryomi that even Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Obito's combined strength can't dispel. But I really need to write out the obvious differences in their past considering the fact that Obito's now gender-bended, too. And there's also something important I need to address (and maybe something else to add) at the time the flashback occurs._

5) **Was this story inspired by _Written in Reverse_ by JMenace?**

 _Bingo! I recommend reading it if you haven't already read that genius piece of work. Probably the best "NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfic with a gender-bender" ever_ _written_ _. I'm not going to make obvious references to the Arcana and the Tarot Cards (albeit Asura did get called a fool a lot in this chappie...) in my story, but there will be a few hints and nudgings. In the from of personification, that is. Can't help it. I'm a sucker for good poetry._

The second question in the Q&A got pretty long, huh... I totally understand if you didn't want to read it. But you can always reference to this if you're confused about something, so I guess it's actually worth the read? I don't know, you decide. I mean, I did work hard in explaining it in the easiest way possible... Which I guess is still not all that easy to comprehend...*sulks in a corner Hashirama-style*


End file.
